The Other Sakura
by jennipurrxoxo
Summary: What if Sakura had an older sibling?What if Sakura wasn't YET interested in Sasuke? What if Sakura never had an inner self? And what if Sakura was more focused on training than anything else? Read about a WHOLE other Sakura Haruno and see how she lives her life in an almost different personality!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!So this is my first ever fanfiction so please no hate. I really appreciate whoever is reading this right now ^_^. So this story is going to be about a girl named Sakura Haruno. She's the opposite of who she is like in the Naruto world (Maybe a little bit different) I hope you'll love this and please review. Let's get to the story now -

PS. The Characters do not belong to me!They all belong to their rightful owner-Mr. Kishimoto

PPS. The ' means thinking

PPPs. The " means talking

* * *

**Road To Sakura**

**A whole other version of Sakura!**

**The Past- 5 Years Ago**

Sakura's POV

As I picked up a lone apple from the ground, I remembered how my older sister, Sinsi, helped me overcome the little timid girl I was, into a strong kunoichi. I made my first best friend in the academy where students attend until they become a genin. Her name is Ino Yamanaka. She's the bestest friend I've ever had. The only thing I hate about Ino is that she's obsessed with this weird boy who also attends the academy. Every girl in the class adores, except me and this other girl. I have no idea what the girls see in him. Maybe his looks? He looks like an average boy in the academy, I guess. He is a bit scary and quiet though. I don't even think he talked to anyone at all except if someone's in his way or if the person is Sensei.

I decided to tie up my long pink hair and help out someone in my neighborhood. As I approached my neighborhood, I could feel the smell of cherry blossoms blooming everywhere. Hmmmmm…the smell of spring. But, the smell of the cherry blossoms faded as I hear a faint scream coming from my home.

"What on Earth was that?" I wondered turning to the direction of my house. Then, another scream was let out and it sounded like…..

"Mom?! Dad?!" I thought as I ran towards my house as I drop the basket that contained the apples. As I opened the door, I saw my nightmare.

"What a pleasure to see you at this time of day," my older sister says, blocking the view of my family members' bloody-lifeless bodies.

"W-W-Why?!" I shouted out as I broke into tears.

"Hah, you're so pathetic," she tells me as she brushes her magenta-colored hair from her face. "You'd really think I'd care for such a family?" She then steps on my dad.

"How could you!" I started sobbing. "You're such a MONSTER!"

"Maybe I did this because I realized that my family is weak! I'm the only tough one here!" Sinsi states. "This is what happens to weak people, also overtaken by the stronger ones."

"I'm not weak," I say going down to my knees.

"For now, I'll spare your worthless life, weakling." Sinsi laughs evilly as she heads to the entrance. "Goodbye, you weakling."

"I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU! I AM NO WEAKLING!" Sakura screams out as Sinsi leaves. "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE SINSI!"

**5 years later…**

It's a bright sunny day in Konohagakure. Today is the day the graduated students will be assigned to their new cells. A small, obnoxious, little blondie with the spiky hairdo enters the academy and takes a seat in the middle of the classroom.

Naruto's POV

HAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA AHAH. I hate Sasuke. HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH. He thinks he's so cool. HAHAHHAHAHHAHH. Every girl in the academy likes Sasuke! HAHAHHAHHAHAHHA! Except Hinata..

End of the wierdo's POV

Soon, everyone entered the class. Many girls would be seated around Sasuke, but not Sakura or Hinata. Iruka sensei then starts assigning cells.

"From this day forward. You are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but fledged shinobi." Iruka says. "But among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead."

"The next step is this assignment of official duties to you all behalf of our village." Iruka continues. "We will be dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja….who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

"Three man cells? Sounds like two too many" Sasuke and Sakura thinks.

"As long as I'm partnered with Sakura, I'll take anyone else…except Sasuke!" Naruto thinks

"Cell number 10- Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Nara, and Akimichi Choji." Iruka announces.

"Cell number 8-Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

"And finally…cell number 7," Iruka says, "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"YES!" Naruto thinks.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finishes.

"Aww man," Naruto's thoughts slamming his head on his desk.

"Master Iruka! What were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent student like myself!" Naruto shouts as he points at Sasuke,"...With that loser!?"

"Hmmm, this team is going to be interesting," Sakura thinks as she glances and Naruto, then at Sasuke.

"The idea is to battle your strengths...**THAT'S** why you ended up together!"Iruka replies, "…of the 27 of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto, you would be at the bottom of the class.

"Hmph, just don't drag me down," Sasuke says without looking at Naruto, "_DUNCE_"

"WHY YOU!" * in Naruto's mind. "What'd you call me?!"

"Just knock it off Naruto." Iruka sighs, *thoughts* Aww… they'll work it out, even Naruto.

"Ok everyone, I will be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon," Iruka states, "until then, you are dismissed.

*Naruto's thoughts* "Sasuke is such a jerk!" Naruto thinks, "This sucks! This sucks!" Naruto tells himself, eating his lunch on top of a building. He then notices Sasuke inside a building, in front of the window eating his lunch. A grin creeps up on Naruto's face. 'I got it!' Naruto then jumps behind the window carrying a rope, but Sasuke didn't notice him.

"Sasuke lets his guards down when he's eating…"Naruto thinks as he surprises Sasuke by tying him up in a rope from behind.

"AGHK" Sasuke shouts. "Who the he…NARUTO!" BAM KRASH

"Shhhh! Keep it down, idiot!" Naruto says. As everything got silent, Naruto then changes into Sasuke and leaps out of the building from where he came from.

"Fool" Naruto says (he's in disguise as Sasuke)

**To Sakura** à à à

'So far, I have complete losers on my team, but it's going to be interesting because I'm going to 'play' around with them.' Sakura wonders, 'All guys these days are so sexist! They think us girls are weak, useless, and only a burden so I guess I'm going to PRETEND to be like that and show my strength when the time comes.' She smirks but pauses when she sees Sasuke looking at her with bedroom eyes.

'Umm, creepy much,' Sakura wanted to say, 'Next thing you know, he'll be saying something romantic- like I'm into that stuff!' She looks at the ground.

"You have such a noble brow," he says, "So charming, I could kiss it!" he gives her the 'sexy' look.

'…and he just did, what a weirdo,' Sakura thinks, 'Wait that's not Sasuke!' she realizes that she was tricked since she could see through illusions and punches Sasuke (Naruto) in the face until blood starts running out of his knows and he immediately poofs back into his original body.

"You think I'm interested in Sasuke?!" Sakura yells at Naruto as he shivers in fear.

**To Sasuke** à à à

*Sasuke's thoughts, 'Stupid Naruto! Used his shinobi illusions to pass as me!..What is he up to?!'

**Back to Sakura and Naruto** à à à à

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruto says as he gets up to run, "I'm going to run now!"

Sakura then takes a seat on the bench she was sitting on earlier and her older sister's face comes into Sakura's mind. Sakura shakes the face off her mind as Sasuke approaches.

'Ugh, why won't that Naruto leave me alone?' Sakura thinks to herself

"What do you want now?!" She says standing up from her seat and taking a step towards Sasuke.

"Naruto bothering you?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh, sorry, wrong person," Sakura says as she realizes that Sasuke was no illusion and takes a seat on the bench again. "Yes, he's rather annoying because he doesn't have any parents to govern him," she sighs.

"He's completely selfish, if I did those things, I would be grounded for life." Sakura states looking at the ground. 'Wonder what his reaction will be'

"Don't you envy him being alone, not having any parents nag at you all of the time?" Sasuke says, "Kids without families grow up selfish. That and lonely…being scolded by your folks don't even comp-"

"But luckily, his parents are sealed inside him…and mine are…" Sakura sighs trying to hold in the tears.

"Huh?"He says looking at her with a sorrow face. 'Hope I didn't hurt her feelings too much...-wait what do I care about her feelings!'

"Gone," she says as tree leaves were blown off of their stems and falls on top of the two young shinobis.

'She's a completely different person from my first impression on her…' Sasuke thinks as Sakura's hands turn into fists.

"I only said that stupid comment to see your reaction, and you're right," She smiles up at him, "kids without a family are selfish, but lonely." She gets up from her seat and turns to leave.

"I got to get back to class," Sakura then starts leaving (her back is turned in Sasuke's direction as she walks towards class)

"Sakura…" Sasuke calls out as Sakura pauses, not turning around.

"You're….." he says, "annoying"

"Hmph and so are you," Sakura while turning her head a little to see Sasuke with her peripheral vision, giving him a smile. Sasuke takes a step back, shocked as Sakura continues walking.

**\ e ' n i n"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finishes.**

"Aww man," Naruto's thoughts slamming his head on his desk.

"Master Iruka! What were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent student like myself!" Naruto shouts as he points at Sasuke,"...With that loser!?"

"Hmmm, this team is going to be interesting," Sakura thinks as she glances and Naruto, then at Sasuke.

"The idea is to battle your strengths...**THAT'S** why you ended up together!"Iruka replies, "…of the 27 of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto, you would be at the bottom of the class.

"Hmph, just don't drag me down," Sasuke says without looking at Naruto, "_DUNCE_"

"WHY YOU!" * in Naruto's mind. "What'd you call me?!"

"Just knock it off Naruto." Iruka sighs, *thoughts* Aww… they'll work it out, even Naruto.

"Ok everyone, I will be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon," Iruka states, "until then, you are dismissed."

*Naruto's thoughts* "Sasuke is such a jerk!" Naruto thinks, "This sucks! This sucks!" Naruto tells himself, eating his lunch on top of a building. He then notices Sasuke inside a building, in front of the window eating his lunch. A grin creeps up on Naruto's face. 'I got it!' Naruto then jumps behind the window carrying a rope, but Sasuke didn't notice him.

"Sasuke lets his guards down when he's eating…"Naruto thinks as he surprises Sasuke by tying him up in a rope from behind.

"AGHK" Sasuke shouts. "Who the he…NARUTO!" BAM KRASH

"Shhhh! Keep it down, idiot!" Naruto says. As everything got silent, Naruto then changes into Sasuke and leaps out of the building from where he came from.

"Fool" Naruto says (he's in disguise as Sasuke)

**To Sakura** à à à

'So far, I have complete losers on my team, but it's going to be interesting because I'm going to 'play' around with them.' Sakura wonders, 'All guys these days are so sexist! They think us girls are weak, useless, and only a burden so I guess I'm going to PRETEND to be like that and show my strength when the time comes.' She smirks but pauses when she sees Sasuke looking at her with bedroom eyes.

'Umm, creepy much,' Sakura wanted to say, 'Next thing you know, he'll be saying something romantic- like I'm into that stuff!' She looks at the ground.

"You have such a noble brow," he says, "So charming, I could kiss it!" he gives her the 'sexy' look.

'…and he just did, what a weirdo,' Sakura thinks, 'Wait that's not Sasuke!' she realizes that she was tricked since she could see through illusions and punches Sasuke (Naruto) in the face until blood starts running out of his knows and he immediately poofs back into his original body.

"You think I'm interested in Sasuke?!" Sakura yells at Naruto as he shivers in fear.

**To Sasuke** à à à

*Sasuke's thoughts, 'Stupid Naruto! Used his shinobi illusions to pass as me!..What is he up to?!'

**Back to Sakura and Naruto** à à à à

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruto says as he gets up to run, "I'm going to run now!"

To BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thanks for reading my other chapter.

It means a lot , you guys are the best and I promise you that I will complete this story till the end! You guys are a huge inspiration to me! Enjoy Chapter 2 and please review, I would like to know what you guys would like to see in the next chapters.

P.S. I do not own Naruto (Sadly )

P.P.S. What couple pairings would you like to see?

P.P.S Yeah, that's all the P.S's I got for this chapter…

***The Other Sakura***

**Recap:**

"I got to get back to class," Sakura then starts leaving (her back is turned in Sasuke's direction as she walks towards class)

"Sakura…" Sasuke calls out as Sakura pauses, not turning around.

"You're….." he says, "annoying"

"Hmph and so are you," Sakura while turning her head a little to see Sasuke with her peripheral vision, giving him a smile. Sasuke takes a step back, shocked as Sakura continues walking.

**End of Recap:**

'What a strange boy' Sakura thinks.

'What a strange girl' Sasuke thinks.

**To the Dobe aka Naruto** (Naruto: UMMM OFFENSIVE!I WILL BECOME HOKAGE ONE DAY! BELIEVE IT! Me: In your beautiful pea-sized brain's dreams *evil laughs*)

'I think I got away' Naruto wonders as he sees Sasuke walking towards him.

"WHAT THE F***!" Naruto then comes into a complete stop and points at Sasuke, "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!"

"What a simple rope trick you did. Any good ninja is an escape artist," Sasuke says with a smirk, "Keep that in mind…_DUNCE."_

"Aww man!"

**30 minutes later-back in the Academy**

Naruto peeks out of the classroom door, wondering when their instructor will arrive.

"Why are we the only cell…" Naruto asks, "Whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?!"

'Looks like our teacher is a tardy kind of person.' Sakura wonders.

"All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers." Naruto points out, "Even Iruka-sensei is gone! Hmph!" Naruto soon gets an idea and carefully places a whiteboard-eraser between the Entrance doors.

'Weirdo' Sakura thinks.

"No way could a superior shinobi be caught by suck a simple booby trap," Sasuke tells Naruto.

"Righ-" Sakura says but was cut off when she sees a hand sliding the door opened as the eraser falls on top of the man's white, spiky hair.

"HAHAHHAHA! GOT'CHA! GOOD ONE!" Naruto laughs, pointing at his new instructor.

'Is he joking?' Sakura sighs.

'So…this is our elite shinobi leader? He looks completely worthless!' Sasuke thinks folding his hands together.

"Hmm, how shall I put this," the man grins under his mask that covers most of his face except his 2 eyes. His headband is tilted to cover his left eye. "Based on my first impression, I'd have to say….you're all a bunch of idiots."

"…" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke says nothing while sweat dropping (or whatever it's called). The newly formed Cell 7 then walks out into the porch. The man sits on the bar in front of the team as the rest took a seat on the steps.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little bit about yourselves," the mentor says.

"Like what?" Naruto asks.

"You know. The usual, your favorite thing, what you hate the most…" the instructor replies. "Dreams, ambitions, hobbies…things like that."

"Help us out here, coach. You go first Show us how it's done," Naruto tells him.

"Oh…me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes," Kakashi states, "My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyways, I have a lot of hobbies."

"He said a lot…" Sakura whispers to Sasuke and Naruto while they both nod in agreement, "But all we learned was his name,"

"Now it's your turn starting with you on the right" Kakashi points his hand at Naruto.

"ME RIGHT?!" (Me: Of course you imbecile, who else?!) "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I even like better is when Master Iruka treats me to ramen at the Ichiiraku Noodle Bar!" Naruto says. "What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water,"

'He appears to have nothing more on his mind than ramen…" Kakashi thinks as he lets out a sigh.

"My dream is to one day…" Naruto continues, "Become Lord Hokage! And then all of the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" (Me:*long face*)

Kakashi, surprised thinks, "Well, hasn't he turned out interesting,"

"My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes I guess," Naruto finishes.

'I see,' Kakashi thinks, "Next!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering that there is almost nothing I like." Sasuke says calmly, "It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'…that's just a word but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's a certain someone I have sworn…to kill"

'How interesting…but he's still weird,' Sakura thinks

'…I suspected as much,' Kakashi thinks

'Sure hope it's not me,' Naruto thinks while freaking out, 'but I hope it's the author of this fan fiction,' (Me: HEY!)

"And finally…," Kakashi says, "The young lady."

"My name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura introduces herself, "I like things, and I dislike a lot of things…like Mr. Uchiha here. I don't really have a dream because I don't believe in those stupid, worthless fairytales or happy endings," Sakura says as she stares at the ground in sadness as her family's image portrays in her mind."

"My goal is to become stronger to prove it to someone that I am _worthy and no weakling_," Sakura finishes.

'Hn…' Sasuke thinks.

'What a complete weird person...but she's still so BEAUTFUL!' *the 'I wanna know what love is* music plays as Naruto stares at Sakura. 'But sadly, I have no chance with her' *the music cuts as Naruto sighs in disbelief.

'And I thought she'd be interested with this Sasuke boy here like the rest of the girls her age. Very interesting...' Kakashi thinks.

"Enough," Kakashi says, "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto salutes, "What will our duties be?! Our first real shinobi mission! BOY OH BOY!"

"Our first project involves only the members of the cell," Kakashi remarks, folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Naruto asks enthusiastically, "What is it?"

"Survival Exercise," Kakashi replies.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again, just to let you know that Sakura has short hair in this story.

I beg for your reviews! Please, I don't care if it's one word, but I would like to know what else you guys wanna see in Sakura. Enjoy Chapter 3

P.S. Review!

P.P.S would you guys like any romance between any characters?

P.P.S I will update tomorrow, so have a beautiful life.

* * *

*The Other Sakura*

**Recap:**

"Enough," Kakashi says, "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto salutes, "What will our duties be?! Our first real shinobi mission! BOY OH BOY!"

"Our first project involves only the members of the cell," Kakashi remarks, folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Naruto asks enthusiastically, "What is it?"

"Survival Exercise," Kakashi replies.

**End of Recap**

"Survival exercises?" Naruto says with a confused look on his face.

"…" Sasuke stays silent, folding his hands together.

"Our school days were full of survival training, though," Sakura states, "How is that a mission?"

"It won't be your typical practice. But you'll have to survive," Kakashi says as he leans towards his students, "…against me."

"?" They all think with a confused expression on their faces.

"Well then, what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asks as Kakashi breaks down into an evil laughter. "Umm, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, if I told you, you'd chicken out," Kakashi says with a grin on his face.

"Chicken out?!" Naruto asks, "Why?!"

"Of the 27 members of your graduating class, only 9 will be actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other 18 will return back to the Academy for more training," Kakashi explains in a scary way. "The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure." Naruto then gives Kakashi the 'WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-WRONG-WITH-YOU' face while Sasuke and Sakura stay silent.

"Ha Ha Ha," Kakashi laughs, "See? You're chickening out already!"

"That sucks!" Naruto yells, "We have been through it all! And what about our graduation test, Master Kakashi!?"

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potentials," Kakashi answers.

"SAY WHAT!?" Naruto shouts out loud.

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses," Kakashi says, "Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfeast beforehand unless you enjoy throwing up."

'No way will I let this set me back,' Naruto thought, 'I'll kick Master Kakashi's cooch! **Then** I'll get some respect! OH YEAH!'

"The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorize it…and don't be late!"

'Throw up?' How hard is this excursive going to be?' Sakura wonders as Kakashi hands the team their handouts. Sasuke glares at the handout before crumbling into a ball, knowing that he'll surely pass the test.

'Hmm, aww man! It's in Kanji!' Naruto thinks while shoving the paper right into his face.

**Later that Night **

**To Naruto**

Naruto continuers training with his punch bag that was designed to look like Kakashi.

'If Master Kakashi comes at me from this angle, I'll parry like so! Hold onto his sleeves and punch him there!' Naruto thinks as he continues to hit his punch bag, 'But then he'll try to sweep me with his right leg, and…that's when I'll kick him in the nuts!'

All night long, Naruto practiced, diligently, pummeling an effigy of his teacher.

**The Next Day**

(Kakashi is 30 minutes late)

"Good morning, class!" Kakashi greets his team with a grin on his face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yells, pointing at his teacher. Cell 7 walks over, near the forest as Kakashi sets a timer and puts it on a stump.

"I have here two small bells," Kakashi tells them while showing them the bells, "Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds."

"Anyone who fails…doesn't get a lunch," Kakashi continues, "Instead, you will be tied to one of those three stumps so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

"So that's why you wanted us to go without breakfast! Aww!" They all groan in hunger.

"All you need is just one bell apiece, but since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for a stump," Kakashi explains, "And whoever that is will be the first of you to fail…one of you is on your way back to school…and disgrace." The wind blew as the three shinobis tear dropped.

"You may if you choose, use a shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance," Kakashi says.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto laughs, "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Only the weak speaks loudly. _Must you speak so loud?_" Kakashi tells Naruto "Now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal!"

'Dunce, **dunce**, _dunce_, dunce, DUNCE!' Naruto thinks angrily. He soon decides to take out his kunai knife from his pocket that was tied around his legs. He spins the kunai and grips it its 'stabbing' form. Before he could even move afterwards, a pair of hands grabbed the kunai and his head, making Naruto point the knife at the back of his head.

"Not so fast, I didn't say 'go'," Kakashi stills, not letting go of his grip on Naruto.

'Wow, he's kinda fast!' Sakura thought.

'So… this is an elite shinobi,' Sasuke thinks.

"But at least you struck to kill," Kakashi tells Naruto, "So, it seems you begun to respect me."

"Heh…heh…heh, maybe…just maybe…," Kakashi says, "I'm starting to like you three,"

"And now…ready…steady," Kakashi said, "GO!" The three shinobis hurried off to hide, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

To be continued…

* * *

I need ideas please so feel free to review and tell me your opinions, thanks!

- From the author


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews YuYu99 and anime-is-my-heart-and-soul. It means a lot to mean! :)

Hmmmmm, I'm still wondering what should happen next so I need some ideas please. And have a beautiful life and enjoy the chapter.

P.S. There will probably be more than 100 chapters in this story

P.P.S. So stay tuned

P.P.S. :)

P.P.P.S. I think I put a million smiley faces so far in my life :) :) :)

* * *

*The Other Sakura*

**Recap:**

'Wow, he's kinda fast!' Sakura thought.

'So… this is an elite shinobi,' Sasuke thinks.

"But at least you struck to kill," Kakashi tells Naruto, "So, it seems you begun to respect me."

"Heh…heh…heh, maybe…just maybe…," Kakashi says, "I'm starting to like you three,"

"And now…ready…steady," Kakashi said, "GO!" The three shinobis hurried off to hide, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

**End of Recap**

"The basis of all shinobi arts is to become invisible…eradicate yourself." Kakashi speaks out, hoping that the other member of Cell 7 could hear him.

'All three of them are well hidden…' Kakashi thinks while taking a look around him. Sasuke hides on top of a tree, behind some branches as he watches the instructor's every move.

**To Sakura**

'I have to think of a strategy soon!' Sakura thought, 'Hmm, maybe I could fight him? Impossible…I don't stand a chance against h- Wait, I got it!' Sakura looks around, hoping to find any of her teammates. She soon spots Sasuke in his hiding spot and decides to creep up behind him. Sasuke, then, hears the sound of rustling leaves behind him and draws out his kunai knife.

"Who's there?"Sasuke says calmly, taking a look behind him. The rustling sound gets louder and louder until Sakura's face appears.

"Oh hi, Sasuke." She greets him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks, glancing back at Kakashi, who has just struck Naruto in the butt hole with his One Hundred Years of Deaths technique.

"Umm…well I got a plan to get the bells," Sakura answers, "and I need your help."

"No," he tells her, "I work alone, I don't want or need anyone's help."

"Fine, but good luck getting the bells, then," Sakura smirks as she leaves Sasuke and goes back to her hiding spot.

'He thinks he's so superior, but no way will he get those bells by himself,' Sakura soon reaches her hiding spot and crouches down to fit in and looks back at the scene.

To Naruto and Kakashi

"Well? What's the hold up? Get one of these bells by lunch or you'll have no lunch." That's when the young shinobi's stomach growled.

"I just wasn't ready, that's all!" Naruto tries to explain, all drenched up in water.

"So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?" Kakashi tells him while reading his book.

'Crap! I'm starving,' Naruto thought, 'and completely out of gas!'

'But…I have to get a bell…no matter what! And I have to earn his respect!' Naruto thinks as his shadow clones leap out of the river. 'I have to become a true shinobi…'

"Hahaha! My specialty! The art of the dopple-ganger!" Naruto states while huffing and puffing' "get ready! Now you'll face more than just one of me!"

'One…two…three…eight distinctive bodies!' Sasuke thought, 'What technique is he using?'

'They're not illusions, but actual multiple flesh-and-blood bodies!" Kakashi says as he takes a step forward.

'This is the lost shinobi skill from the forbidden scroll…it's the technique he used to defeat Mizuki!' Kakashi thinks while reading his book again.

"But at your level you couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for a minute!" Kakashi points out, "You talk a good game…but you're still only Naruto! You're a one-trick phony who hasn't got what it takes to win!" While Kakashi was busy babbling, he didn't notice that a clone sneaked up behind him.

*Ching* the bells clinked together as Sasuke and Sakura are surprised to see how much Naruto changed since the Academy.

"Heh-heh-heh…nice to see your back…Master!" the Naruto behind Kakashi says while grabbing Kakashi from under the arm.

"I isolated one of my doppelgangers…sent it out of the water posing as me," Another Naruto says jumping up into the air while his other six clones grab hold of Kakashi, "While I circled around, behind you!"

"Here's payback for what you did to me!" Naruto yells, "This must be hard on you, so I'll go easy. One good hit is all I want."

'Maybe he can help me,' Sakura wonders.

'That guy…he used the art of misdirection…feinting to distract his enemy before he struck somewhere else!' Sasuke thinks.

"Relax! I told you, I'm only gonna hit you once!" Naruto says as he clenches his fist while Kakashi lets out a sigh and punches….HIMSELF!?

"HA-HA-AIEEE!" Naruto laughs, but he soon realized who he just punched.

'I thought I hit…' Naruto thinks letting out a gasp.

'…And I change my mind.' Sakura sighs.

"OWW! OW! OW! OW!" The Naruto that got hit shouts out in pain as he falls onto the Naruto who was holding him.

"YOU'RE MASTER KAKASHI AREN'T YOU?! YOU USED THE ART OF TRANSFORMATION TO CHANGE!" Naruto yells, pointing at his clone.

"NO YOU DID!"

"SO DID YOU!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU HAVE THE SAME SMELL AS MASTER KAKASHI…LIKE AN OLD GUY!" (Me: He's only 28 for your information *long face*) They all fought each other, bruising each other's faces.

"Hey wait a minute! Drop the illusion," A Naruto says, "If you do, there'll be two of us…and you'll know fro sure which is which."

"Why didn't you think of that sooner, idiot?!" Naruto shouts.

"Because I'm YOU, **idiot**!" his clone replies and Naruto soon releases the illusion, but Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

Naruto sheds a few tears…

**To Sakura**

'Guess it's only me…time to put my plan into action with another me!" Sakura though as a clone of her appears next to her. They both went their separate ways…

**To Sasuke**

'He used the art of substitution,' Sasuke thought.

"Hmm," Sasuke watches Naruto happily walking over to the bell, but a trap catches Naruto, flinging him up into the air causing him to hang upside down.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Naruto screams.

'Of course it's a trap…'Sasuke thinks, 'But even more troubling…Master Kakashi didn't drop his guard, even during the fight with Naruto…'

"You used your technique well, but so did I…," Kakashi says, "And you're the one who got used."

"And to be caught in such an obvious trap," Kakashi said tossing the bell up into the air, then quickly grabbing hold of it, "Was stupid!"

"ARGH!" Naruto let's out an angry cry.

"Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the meanings!" Kakashi smirks.

"I know that!" Naruto shouts at Kakashi while flapping his arms up and down.

"Uh, no you don't. That's why I'm saying it." Kakashi tells Naruto.

'Here!' Sasuke thought while launching shurikens and kunai knives at Kakashi, 'He's finally off-guard!' The weapons hit Kakashi, causing blood to spill throughout the air.

"Whoa! Whoa! No Way! That was overkill, Sasuke!" Naruto shouts out loud as he watches Kakashi fall back and turn into…

A log.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
